Bonds of a Pokemon - Skarmory
by Eliizabethx
Summary: I'm not really sure how I should summarize this, but... Um, this is a little (back) story of how my OC first met her Skarmory, except told from the Skarmory's POV. Please R/R, I hope you like it. :)


**Authors Note:**

**So this is a short (back) story about one of my OC Trainer's Pokémon (and a personal favorite Pokémon of mine), and kind of the story of how their relationship kind of developed.  
It'll be told from Skarmory's POV.  
Hope you like it, and I'd love to hear what you think so please comment. :)**

* * *

I came from Hoenn originally but one day I was captured by a trainer, and a real cocky one at that, he tried very hard to "Train" me, but I refused to do anything he told me, I am a very proud bird, and I will not be turned into some kind of pet.

Eventually the "Trainer" got fed up with me and ended up trading me for a more... Uh.. Cooperative Pokémon.  
The trainer I was traded to was a veteran who thought he could tame me (Ha!), but that was an unsuccessful endeavor, and soon he sold me to some rich man and then shipped me off to Sinnoh, apparently intended to become the companion of a young girl.

She was a strange thing, she had dark gray eyes bordering on blue, long wavy black/blue hair, and she looked to be about eight. She was very quiet and resigned, and the only friendly interaction from humans she seemed to get daily was from what appeared to be nannies and tutors and maids.  
The man that bought me (whom I assumed to be her father) brought her to see me a few days after I arrived, and I found out she was called Emma.

I was very wary at first, but she was such a lonely child, always sitting in her room or in the garden, so I decided to give her a chance.  
It was surprising how kind she was, always polite and considerate, so I became curious about the girl.  
She seemed very happy at the thought of having me as friend, it was strange, I didn't understand how I was making her so happy, most days all I did was sit with her in the garden or listen to her as she talked, sometimes she'd tell me stories (which was actually kind of enjoyable, it was humorous listening to her stumble over the words she wasn't familiar with), and yet she'd always be smiling when her tutors and nannies called her away.

We had grown close Emma and I, and we had developed a comfortable routine, but one day she seemed different, more distant. It confused me, she was usually so happy and smiling when we played, but as the days went by she seemed to get sadder and sadder, she even stopped calling me Skye (a nickname she had taken to calling me).

I found out a few weeks later that the reason she had become so withdrawn was because she was feeling guilty, and she asked if I would rather be back in the wild with other Pokémon.  
It shocked me when she asked, after all I seemed to be the only friend she had and yet she was asking if I wanted to go back?  
I considered it for several days and the whole time Emma never once came to see me, that was when I realized I actually didn't miss my old home, when I found out that I _did_ miss her, and that I quite liked this girl that was so kind to everyone, that I might even... Care about her.  
So I decided to stay.

A month later I was at my new home and normally I would have been long asleep by this time of night, but I was woken up by the sound of Emma's father leaving in a car, it wasn't uncommon for the man to just leave in the middle of the night, the first time it happened shocked me, seeing as when it happened he left Emma at home alone, so when it did occur I would go and check up on her every few hours until her father returned.

Tonight though I had this strange feeling, like something wasn't quite right, so I flew up to her room to check on her.  
When I reached the balcony I landed there and looked through the two sliding glass doors leading into her room.  
When I looked in everything was calm except for Emma herself, who was thrashing about in her bed and soon started screaming as well.  
I was very alarmed and tried to wake her up, but I really had no idea what to do. She was having a nightmare, that much was obvious, but other then that I found I could only wait and hope she would wake up soon.

When she finally woke up it was with a start and she had tears streaking down her face, I tapped on the glass of the doors to get her attention, and she turned towards me with wide eyes, but it was strange, when she realized it was me she seemed to relax.  
She came running outside then and threw her arms around my neck, thoroughly shocking me. I didn't question it though, not when she started sobbing into my hard metal neck (I would find out later that her nightmare had been about her mother).

It took some time but I managed to calm her down. It took me a minute but I realized, that little Emma had fallen asleep curled up next to my side, she looked so at peace (at least compared to her previously she did). I readjusted myself to a more comfortable position and curled the soft side of my wing around Emma to keep her warm, and when I did she scooted closer to me and threw one of her arms around my now accessible neck. I stiffened in surprise at first but quickly relaxed and placed my head close to hers.

I realized a lot that night.  
I realized that I would do anything for her, just so that she would always be happy. I realized that I would also do anything to protect her, to keep her safe.  
I realized that I didn't want to leave her side, that I always wanted be able to be there for her at times like this.  
And I realized that this little girl curled up next to me actually loved me, and that I actually loved her too.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how was it?  
I liked it quite a bit, but then again I wrote it.  
So what did all of you think of it?**

**Please let me know, I love to hear what people think. :)**


End file.
